fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Navarre
Nabarl (ナバール, literally Nabaaru, translated Navarre in the American version, Nabaaru in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Navarl in the anime) is a stoic mercenary known as the Crimson Fencer and infamous for his Killing Edge, often working with bandits for unknown reasons. It is mentioned in the developer's notes that Nabarl is searching for someone, and this is related to why he is silent around girls in danger. In Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, he was assigned to chase after Lena and Julian, but changes his mind and joins Marth's army when Shiida asks him to, in part due to his policy not to harm women or children he encounters. After the war he vanishes. In Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, he reappears and returns to banditry once more where he encounters the dancer Feena. After hearing that the Altean army approaches them, Nabarl once again defects and protects Feena along the way. He helps Marth out of respect from the last campaign, but once again vanishes once the campaign is over with Feena following him. A little of his past was revealed in the OAV. A scene of him having a nightmare, where a woman is shown to be killed, can be seen in Episode 2. It is likely that Nabarl's policy on not killing women and children stemmed from this memory. Nabarl seems to show little-to-no emotion, except for this memory-nightmare, where he is clearly afraid. In the manga adaption, in the back story of Volume 8, he appears as a Orphan when he was a Child and he started as a Swordsman after the Church master got killed by the bandits and Nabarl got cried and he kills the the same bandit who killed him and attacks entire the bandits and appeared as an Adolescence (which the unnamed swordsman who shared Nabarl a meal that claims to him that he looks awfully young) and alot of men claimed that he's possibly to be the same Young God of Death and he did meet Ogma when he had short duel as an Adolescence and when the battle was over he told Ogma his name was Nabarl and said "We'll meet again" and he meet again in the same chapter during at the same game setting when Nabarl was recruited at. Nabarl is a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Game Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Mercenary |3 |19 |5 |9 |11 |Varies |9 |6 |0 |7 |Sword |Kill Sword Growth Rates |90% |50% |40% |50% |40% |30% |10% |0% Monshō no Nazo Base Stats Book 1 |Mercenary |3 |19 |5 |9 |11 |8 |9 |6 |0 |7 |Sword | Kill Sword Book 2 |Mercenary |8 |23 |9 |16 |16 |7 |11 |8 |0 |7 |Sword | Kill Sword Growth Rates |90% |50% |40% |50% |40% |30% |20% |3% Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Myrmidon |3 |19 |5 |0 |9 |11 |8 |6 |0 |7 |Sword - C |Killing Edge Growth Rates Myrmidon/Swordmaster |90% |30% |0% |40% |50% |40% |10% |0% Support Relationships Supports *Ogma Supported by *Shiida *Ogma Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Myrmidon |8 |23 |9 |0 |16 |16 |7 |8 |0 |7 |Sword - C |Killing Edge Growth Rates |90% |45% |0% |50% |70% |70% |20% |5% Support Relationships Supports *Ogma *Samto *Feena Supported by *My Unit *Marth *Ogma Fire Emblem: Kakusei Spotpass |Swordmaster |20 |55 |27 |7 |42 |43 |35 |20 |17 |6 |Avoid +10 Vantage Astra Sword Expert Ride Fast |Sword - A |Killing Edge* *Enemy only, joins unequipped. Overall Though Nabarl usually has a fair bit of advantages which are his high speed and HP, his poor defense gain can make him somewhat fragile, though with his speed, he will frequently evade and counter enemies except for classes such as archers. His high skill allows him to attack with good accuracy and deal frequent critical hits, and his speed often enables him to attack twice. It is also a good idea to let Nabarl keep the Killing Edge that he has at the beginning of the game, as he tends to make good use of it. Giving Nabarl a Seraph Robe allows him to level up quickly, because he can kill more enemies without dying (this holds especially true if you use the arena). His strength and defense will remain low, but his HP will begin to grow very quickly. He can reach up to 55-60 HP before level 20, as well as capping speed and skill. His critical will not grow to the extent that it does for Swordmasters in other games, however, with the ready availability of killing edges after the mid-game point, he will deal frequent critical strikes, and they will almost always kill his enemies. Nabarl, early on, will not be able to kill knights and other high-defense characters without an armorslayer. Nabarl's weaknesses include most lance-wielding enemies, mages, and (for a while) enemies with killing weapons. Quotes Recruit Conversation Shiida: Nabarl! since when does a swordsman of your caliber fall in with thieves and cutthroats? Nabarl: What? Who are you? Fly away, girl, before someone decides to swat you. Shiida: Please, Nabarl. Why fight for nothing when you can fight for something? Leave this rabble. Lend your sword to our cause. Or, if you will not, then turn it on me now instead. Nabarl: ...Nay, I'll turn no blade of mine on a woman. If you're willing to pay for my services with your life, then consider yourself the high bidder. My sword is yours. Death Quote Archetype Nabarl also jump started a trend of Fire Emblem characters as a dangerous enemy who appears usually early in the game and can be convinced to join and comes up with something that increases Critical rate, such as the Kill Sword, and who is believed by most fans to be worth the effort of recruiting. His character archetype later evolves into the Myrmidon and Swordmaster classes in latter Fire Emblem games beginning with Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, respectively. Nabarls rival Ogmas, and a few other characters in the game, as fan favorites. Lore-wise, they usually have some kind of relationship with the game's Lena or Julian character and have a warrior's spirit, hold some kind of code or policy, and are known to take chances. Before they join the player's party, they may have served as a mercenary for bandits. Like Ogmas, they usually fade into obscurity after the war is over. List of Nabarls There are others who are considered Nabarls, but this is the generally agreed upon list. *Nabarl (FE1/3/11/12) *Deen (FE2) *Samto (FE3/12) *Ira (FE4) *Shiva (FE5) *Rutger (FE6) *Fir (FE6) *Guy (FE7) *Joshua (FE8) *Marisa (FE8) *Zihark (FE9/10) *Ronku] (FE13) What is unique about Ira is that she has the Astra skill instead of the Killing Edge, due to the Killing Edge not appearing in Seisen no Keifu. See Also *Shanan - A prepromoted Swordmaster or similar class who joins mid or late game that has similar growths to a Nabarl character. Trivia *In Monshō no Nazo, Nabarl wore earrings. Etymology The character name Nabarl is derived from the name of the Biblical character Nabal, meaning "foolish", "senseless", or figuratively "shamelessly improprietous." Nabal was the Calebite who was executed by God for defying King David. Also, Navarre is an autonomous community in Spain. Gallery File:NavarreFE1.png|Nabarl's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi File:NabarlFE3.gif|Nabarl's portrait in Monshō no Nazo. File:BSNabarl.gif|Nabarl in BS Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga. File:NabarlSD.png|Nabarl as he appears in Shadow Dragon. File:NabarlFE12.PNG|Nabarl as he appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Nabarl.gif|Nabarl as he appears in Monshō no Nazo File:NabarlHeroTCG.jpg|Nabarl in the TCG File:Narbal(Anime).jpg|Nabarl appears in the Fire Emblem anime. File:Navarre.jpg|Nabarl artwork from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo File:Nabarl.jpg|Nabarl in The Complete File:JulianLena.jpg|Nabarl watching Julian and Lena in an ending picture File:NabarlNewMystery.jpg File:Navarre Manga.png|Nabarl as he appears in manga adaption. File:FE1 Manga Map 38.1 Cover.jpg|Nabarl as an Adolescence in the backstory of Volume 8 of the manga adaption. File:Child Navarre Manga.jpg|Nabarl as a Child with the help of the Church Master in the manga adaption. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes